Twilight's Visions
by opuscon789
Summary: Twilight was trying to put a spell on herself to make her see the future. But a lighting strike made it so that her power was boosted. Whatever she sees or says comes true. but one day her power got out of control. find out what happen.
1. Prologue

Late one night in Ponyville it was raining outside and no one was awake, except for the town's smartest pony Twilight Sparkle. This pony was studying on visions and how ponies see the future with this power but can be really dangerous.

"Hmm it says here the spell for the visions," she said

She puts some candles on the floor and puts the book in the center of the room, and starts to do some magic. Outside a lightning bolt hits the library and a hole rips into the library. The wind blows the books around with Twilight in the middle doing a spell. Then lighting strikes Twilight and then the spell was done on her and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 1 Future Dreams

Twilight wakes up in a strange place and she was standing on a platform with darkness surrounding her. Then there was a ball of light in fount of her. Twilight looks at it strangely. The ball of light moved toward Twilight and hit her in the chest and glowed and everything went into whiteness. Then she started hearing voices.

"Twilight, Twilight?"

She opens her eyes and standing above her was Spike and the doctor.

"What happened last night," she asked

"You were struck by lighting and Spike here was the one who brought you here," said the doctor

"I had to pull you over in the rain and I thought that you were dead, but thanks to the doctors here you would have not survived," said Spike

"Thanks Spike," Twilight thanked

Twilight tries to get up but she was still paralyzed from the lighting strike.

"Twilight you can't get up that's bad for you, you need some time to rest and to regain conciseness so you will feel much stronger tomorrow," said the doctor

"Visiting hours are over Twilight, I will be back tomorrow," said Spike

Twilight closed her eyes to sleep. She wakes up in space and on a flouting platform. She sees somepony looking at her.

"Twilight you now have the power to see and predict the future, take care of that power, if you don't the whole world could be destroyed," said the pony

Twilight wakes up in the middle of the night confused and see could move her front hooves again. She tries to fall asleep again. She all of a sudden sees Rarity setting up for a fashion show. She sets it that her best costume will light up the stage with fire. Dering the fashion show she sees Fluttershy as the modeler walking with the best costume and then the fire comes out of the stage and explodes. They put the fire out but both Rarity and Fluttershy died in the fire. Twilight wakes up with a scorching headache. The nurse comes in with breakfast. Twilight jumps out of bed and runs for the exit. The doctors chase her.

"Twilight come back here," said the doctor

Twilight runs to Rarity's house. The fashion show was now just about to end but Fluttershy was about to go up there.

Twilight runs onto the stage.

"STOP THE SHOW," Twilight yelled

"What's the madder daring," said Rarity

"Everyone stand back," said Twilight said

Twilight set the fire shooters on and the stage exploded.

"Oh my Celesta," said Fluttershy

"She saved us," said Rarity


	3. Chapter 2 Predicting the Snow

"How did you know Twilight, you were in the hospital," asked Rarity

"Well I was asleep and I sail the future, I guess," answered Twilight

"You saved us Twilight, thank you," said Fluttershy

"No problem,"

Then time stop and everything goes black and then Twilight sees Rainbow Dash doing morning flying and then she lands on a side of a mountain. And out of nowhere an avalanche happens and it hits Rainbow and she disappears in the falling rocks. Twilight get another headache and comes back into reality.

"Twilight, are you ok?" asked Fluttershy

"Not now I need to save another pony right now,"

Twilight runs toward the mountain and sees Rainbow flying around in loops. Ones she was tired she was about to sit on the mountain.

"Hey Rainbow," said Twilight

"Hey Twilight, what are you doing," she asked

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Then there was avalanche all of a sudden and Rainbow able to escape.

"So what is it Twilight," asked Rainbow

"That was all,"

"What do you mean that was all this is the shortest conversation I've ever had?"

"I can see the future and just save you from that avalanche,"

"Thanks Twilight you're a hero, how did you see the future?"

"Put a spell on myself 2 days ago,"

"I think you can predict the future better then Pinkie Pie,"

"I guess,"

"Tell me what's going to happen tomorrow?"

Twilight thought for a second.

"A blizzard will strike the town and it will be 5 feet a snow,"

"Ha, you're funny Twilight it can't snow in the middle of summer, only if Cloudsdale demands it,"

"But this storm is not controlled by pegusi it will be controlled by a force that existed before ponies existed,"

"I don't believe that legend it so old they say that it will come back any day; I say it comes back in never,"

"But I'm psychic I know it's going to happen,"

"Well I don't believe you on this, but thanks for saving me,"

"You will regret this,"

"I never will,"

Twilight walks to the library thinking why she said that. Spike was waiting for her at the library when she walked in.

"Hey Twilight your back from the hospital, how was it?"

"Great Spike, and what did you do when I was gone,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Spike did you eat all the ice cream again?"

"No, what makes you think that,"

"There is an ice cream jar on the floor,"

"I don't know how that got there,"

"Spike no ice cream for a week,"

"Come on Twilight, it was only ten jars,"

"Ok ten days with no ice cream,"

"Fine than ten days,"

Twilight looked at a book on legions. She reads until 12:00 and she starts to notice that it was very cold in the library. She thought that she was just sleepy and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3 Snowed Out

The next morning it was supposed to be a beautiful day with all day sunshine. Twilight gets up from bed and realizes that it's really cold. Twilight goes outside and realizes that it's snowing. The snow was about 3 feet and 5 inches. Rainbow was walking through the snow and sees Twilight and runs up to her.

"You did this," she said angrily

"I didn't do it Rainbow I promise I wasn't doing any spells last night to make it happen,"

"I don't believe you,"

"So what, it just happened,"

"I'm watching you,"

Rainbow flew away and Twilight watched her as she did. Twilight looked around and watched the small ponies play. Everything goes black for five seconds and Twilight is now looking at Pinkie Pie walking through the snow. Pinkie all of a sudden slips on the snow and lands on the lake outside of town. The lake was frozen but it was thin ice. The ice starts to crack and then she falls into the freezing water and quickly the ice refreezes. Now Pinkie Pie can't find a way to get out and now she can't breathe so she passes out and dies. Twilight comes back to reality and runs into the snow and to the lake outside of town and sees Pinkie Pie walking in the snow. All of a sudden she slips.

"Oh no, I might be too late," said Twilight

Twilight runs to save her friend. When Pinkie Pie hit the ice the Ice started to crack. Twilight rushes in to save her. Pinkie Pie falls threw and Twilight uses her magic to fish her out.

"Thanks for saving me Twilight," said Pinkie

"You're welcome," Twilight replied

"You look very cold since you don't have any warm clothing on, want some hot chocolate?"

"I guess so,"

They both walk to the Sugercube Corner. Pinkie Pie puts on a fire in the fire place.

"It's nice and warm in here,"

"Here's some hot chocolate Twilight,"

"Thank you,"

"How did you know I was in danger?"

"I put a spell on myself to help me see the future and now after this snow storm happen I think that I have the power to control the future to,"

"That's amazing, you know my Pinkie since and your power combined can make an unstoppable,"

"Your Pinkie since is I think your born with,"

"I was born with it on that rock farm,"

"Wait how do you even harvest rocks, rocks take millions of years to form?"

"We dug underground for rocks,"

"Oh,"

Rainbow walks in the shop.

"It's so warm in here I like it," she said

"Hey Dashy,"

"Hi Rainbow,"

"You know what's weird about this snow storm?"

"What,"

"I flew to Cloudsdale and right above Ponyville above the clouds it 100 degrees. And right below the clouds its -16 degrees,"

"That's really weird,"

"I know,"

"Twilight your still a suspect,"

"I promise I didn't do it,"

"I'm still watching you,"

"Ok,"

The snow storm finally stopped and it was 5 feet as Twilight said it was. Now everyone is now going to sleep and hoping that the snow melts away.


	5. Chapter 4 Apple Save

Twilight tries to sleep in the middle of the night. Twilight all of a sudden sees herself in the middle of the library having a severe headache. Her horn starts to shine and magic was going all over the room and then her magic was all over the place and her friends where knocked out and powerless to do anything. Then that's when everything around her turned into blackness and she was in a bubble, her power was spent and she went into a deep sleep for 3000 years and when she woke up she was alone. Twilight wakes up with a headache that was very severe.

"Twilight, are you ok?" asked Spike

"Yeah,"

"You have been having the headaches since you were in the emergency room,"

"I'm just having some visions in the middle of the night, that's all,"

"Ok,"

Twilight goes outside to smell the beautiful air. There was some snow on the ground from the snow storm from yesterday. Then everything goes black again and then she sees Applejack with Apple Bloom looking at all the apples checking if they are still good. Then all of a sudden a stampede started because of a wolf. The stampede runs over both of them and they never came back alive. Then everything went back to reality. Twilight runs to the apple farm, as fast as she could. The Apple family was picking apples like always. Applejack and Apple Bloom were checking the apples. Twilight sees the woof getting ready to scare the cows. Twilight runs faster and faster. The woof scares the cows and they start to run, both of them where in the way of the stampede. Twilight runs in the middle of the cows and saves both of them before they could kill them

"Thanks Twilight," said Apple Bloom

"Twilight you been saving all of us lately so much," said Applejack

"You don't have to thank me,"

"Are you ok Twilight?"

"Just having a headache, that's all,"

"Have some apple pie to thank you for your bravery,"

"I don't want any, but thanks,"

"Come on this is to thank you for saving us,"

"Maybe Spike wants it,"

"Ok then I will give it to Spike,"

Twilight walk through town and sees Rainbow Dash and decides to talk to her.

"Hey Rainbow, how's the weather,"

"Good,"

"So what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing, do you have any plans this afternoon,"

"Nope, want to hang out this afternoon,"

"Sure,"

"Meet me at the deli restraint over there,"

"Ok,"

That night Twilight waits for Rainbow and she comes.

"How long where you waiting there,"

"3 hours,"

"Ok, are you ready for a great night Twilight,"

"Yeah,"

"Let's get the party started,"


	6. Chapter 5 Intense Magic

Rainbow and Twilight go to eat inside Ponyville's own Deli restraint.

"What are you getting Twilight?"

"Just a sandwich,"

Twilight starts getting a headache all of a sudden.

"Are you ok?"

"No, this is really bad,"

All of a sudden there was a flash of light and then Twilight passed out.

"Twilight wake up,"

Rainbow carries her back to the library.

"Spike you got to help,"

"What is it?"

"Twilight passed out because of a headache for some reason,"

"Let me help, I think Twilight should have never put that vision spell on herself,"

"I agree,"

Twilight wakes up.

"What happen?"

"You passed out,"

Then magic from Twilight's horn goes everywhere. Rainbow and Spike get knocked out. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie walk in and pass out because of the intense magic. Twilight remembers the dream she had and now it's coming true. Twilight thinks about the spell to get her to stop seeing the future. See uses it to break the spell. But she has to use the last bit of her magic before she falls into a deep sleep. She does and everything stops even time. A big light ball come out of her chest and disappears. Time resumes and her friend are lying on the ground. Passed out from intense magic Twilight waits by them for them to awake.


	7. Epilogue

Everypony wakes up the next morning confused.

"What happened," asked Fluttershy?

"I broke the spell myself and now I am not going to save you guys anymore," Twilight said

"You where saving use but to are self we need to realize the risk," said Rainbow

"I understand," said Rarity

"I'm going home," said Applejack

"Me too," said Pinkie Pie

Everypony went home and Twilight resumed on her studies. Everypony started to take care of them. Twilight was never there for them always. Everypony lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
